


Past the Point of No Return

by lilcupcake03



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, How many times can siblings say they belong together?, I blame Phantom of the Opera, I hate myself for loving this ship, I must shower now, Sibling Incest, Smut, The actors have chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: This story takes place three years after the 2 season finale. Everyone has gone their separate ways except for Andy and Lauren. Continuation of shared dreams and a saucy song by Andrew Lloyd Webber (Where the title comes from)  SMUT FOLLOWS.





	Past the Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing, for starters. I take issue with the fact I ship Andy and Lauren so hard. They keep saying they “Belong Together” and their chemistry is irresistible (to me, anyway) MOST IMPORTANTLY: I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST! THIS IS FICTION. This story takes place THREE YEARS AFTER the season 2 finale.

Past the Point of No Return

War has a way of changing people. For three years Caitlyn, Andy, Lauren, Marcos, Lorna, Clarice, John, Esme, and Erg fought for the world that was literally was on fire. Finally, things seemed to settle, for a moment and when it did, everyone went their own ways, except Andy and Lauren. Andy and Lauren used Fenris on such a regular basis now it was their go to defense. The shared dreams continued but the older they got the more erotic they started to become.

During the day Andy worked as an Art Teacher but he changed his last name to Reed in honor of their father and Lauren worked as a stylist but changed her name to Von Strucker as warning. They lived together in a small apartment outside of Detroit. 

When Andy walked through the door Lauren felt herself light up. She hated the fact it was an automatic response to him. But she knew it was due to Fenris. Andy’s eyes lit up when he saw Lauren.

“Hey.” Andy greeted with an easy smile.

“Hi” Lauren said, echoing his smile. “I made dinner, did you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Andy agreed.

“I pick the movie.” Lauren said before Andy could say anything. He groaned. 

“It’s a musical, isn’t it?”he asked.

“The Phantom of the Opera. From 2004.” Lauren said.

“Oh Vintage.” Andy said in a mocking tone and Lauren smacked him on the arm as she booted up her computer and brought up the movie.

Andy soon found himself sucked into the rather violent and sexy musical. He was amused as Lauren hummed along to most of the movie. She stopped and stilled when a new song began. 

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked quickly.

Lauren’s cheeks flushed pink. “Um...you’ll see. I forgot about this song.” was all she said. “This song is called ‘Past the Point of No Return.’ and given our dreams lately...” she trailed off as it began.

You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent  
Silent  
I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me, no second thoughts  
You've decided, decided  
Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
The games we've played till now are at an end  
Past all thought of if or when  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold?  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?  
You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence  
Silence  
I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent  
And now I am here with you, no second thoughts  
I've decided, decided  
Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?  
Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return

Andy glanced at Lauren, then thought of their latest shared dream. They were back in the in the world on fire Lauren backed against a tree and she and Andy kissing desperately. Their hands exploring beneath their clothing. Their hands eventually grasping each other above their heads and the world around them come to light as everything was destroyed but them.

Andy cautiously laid his hand on top of Lauren’s thigh. Lauren’s eyes flitted over to Andy’s as she moved it. “Why there and not here?” Andy asked at length,

“Those are dreams, I can’t control them any more than you can.” Lauren said simply.

“Lauren, we can tell how each other feel with just a glance. We belong together, I’ve believed that for years.” Andy answer.

A sad look crossed Lauren’s face, “Imagine what mom or dad must think if they could see us.” she got up and quickly left the room.

Lauren locked herself in her room as tears began to flow. She loved Andy with every ounce of her being, and definitely not like a brother. She spent most of her waking hours trying to not give in to the urge to kiss Andy and claim him as hers.

“Lauren, let me in, please.” Andy said quietly from outside the door. “You know I could do it myself but I don’t want to force you.”

Helpless to deny him anything, Lauren went and opened the door. Andy wrapped his arms around Lauren’s waist and lifted her gently off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he dropped onto the bed.

Lauren didn’t let go of her hold of Andy’s neck, her eyes searching his. Andy took the first step and lightly kissed her lips. He jerked back as if Lauren was going to hit him. Lauren instead sat up and pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra and looked at Andy, waiting.

Andy threw his shirt off and unhooked his jeans, but leaving them zipped. He laid on top of Lauren kissing her again this time with passion and abandon. She was his as much as he was hers. This was right. They couldn’t help they way in which they were born. They denied themselves true happiness for too long.

Lauren threw her bra aside and let Andy explore her body. It was so good, he knew exactly what she liked. “May I?” she asked panting slightly as her fingers held Andy’s zipper that did nothing to hide his erection. Andy swallowed and nodded silently. He discreetly pulled a condom out of his back pocket.

Lauren made a mental note to grill him about it as they both took off their pants and underwear. Andy slipped on the condom and they studied each other briefly with joy before Andy entered Lauren with one gentle thrust. Lauren dug her nails into Andy’s back, kissing each inch of skin she could before capturing his lips again as he continued thrusting into her, going harder with each thrust.

Lauren’s moans filled Andy’s ears and it was better than any song he’d ever heard. He bit down on the crook of Lauren’s neck and it brought her to orgasm. Andy licked at the bite mark and wasn’t too far behind as he finished with a happy sigh.

“I love you Lauren.” Andy whispered as he began to fall asleep on her chest. 

“I love you too, Andy.” Lauren said as she stroked his hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
